logans_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cirie Fields
Cirie Fields is a contestant from LS1 and LS2. Profile In LS1 Cirie was on the dominant team throughout the majority but when the tribes merged, she was in danger. She is best known for playing her idol at the Final 12 Tribal Council and blindsiding Joaquin, just to be eliminated in the next episode. She later returned for Season 2 as a veteran. LS1 Cirie began the game on the Nanikai tribe. Throughout the first 11 days, Nanikai managed to win immunity, but Cirie managed to make enemies in Ciera, Cydney, and Candice. In addition, Cirie managed to find the hidden immunity idol on day 3 of the game. When Nanikai lost the challenge on day 12 all eyes were on Jeremiah and Neal. Cirie sided with Jeremiah to vote Neal and at tribal council Cirie was shocked when she received one vote, warning her that she better start making friends, rather than enemies. On day 13 Cirie was part of a tribe swap, in which she was switched to the Bairiki tribe, along with her number one ally, Stephen. Bairiki managed to win the next two challenges, thus bringing them to the merge on day 18. At the merge Cirie aligned with Stephen and former enemies Candice and Ciera. After the challenge in which Stephen won, Cirie targeted Joaquin. In retaliation Joaquin's alliance targeted Cirie. Knowing she didn't have the numbers to pull through, Cirie played her idol at tribal council, thus eliminating Joaquin with only 4 votes. On day 24 Cirie once again lost the immunity challenge. At camp Cirie's minority alliance targeted Keith. Thinking they could pull in two people from the minority alliance, Cirie's alliance went into tribal council not overly worried. In the end Candice flipped on the minority alliance and Cirie was eliminated in a vote of 8-3. At the Final Tribal Council Cire felt that Ciera played a more deserving game and voted for her to win. Voting History LS2 Cirie began LS2 on the Veterans tribe. When it was announced that both tribes would attend tribal council on day 1, Cirie planned with the majority of the tribe to vote off Neal, but soon she found Samar's Hidden Immunity Idol, and realized she could potentially cause a huge blindside. Cirie then began talking to Michele, Stephen, and Neal and told them to vote off Kelly, and at tribal council, Cirie played her idol on Neal, thus negating all 5 votes, including her own, against him, thus making Kelly the first person sent to Redemption Island. At the day 3 immunity challenge, Pete caused the tribe to lose, and at tribal council Cirie and the rest of the Vets together voted to send Pete to Redemption Island. The Vets then went on to win the day 6 challenge, but was shocked on day 7 when it was revealed that the winner of the truel would receive a special power to redraw tribal lines. After Kelly won the truel, she decided to keep Cirie and Michele on Samar, along with 4 Newbies, in hopes to eliminate them. The new Samar tribe managed to win their first challenge as a new tribe on day 9, but on day 12 lost. As the new tribe strategized, 3 former Newbies managed to pull Michele to their side, to vote off Nick. But the alliance needed one more member to vote with them to split the vote, in the case that Nick played an idol. They convinced Cirie to join them, and she worked with them to vote off Nick, thus sending him to Redemption Island. Samar then went on to win the next challenge, thus bringing them all to the merge. On day 16, Kelly reentered the game and the tribes merged. Cirie joined the 6 Hungry AF Mosquitoes alliance, along with all of the vets, except for Kelly, and newbie Abi Maria. On day 18, it was revealed that Kelly had earned immunity for her efforts at Redemption Island, and at camp the Newbies alliance, along with Kelly, targetted Cirie, and at the day 18 tribal council, Cirie self-voted thus bringing the vote to a tie. At the revote, Cirie was spared when Tyson flipped and voted with Cirie's alliance. On day 21, Cirie was once again targetted when Rob flipped on his alliance. But Cirie quickly found out when Stephen revealed what was going on, and the alliance blindsided Rob in a 5-4 vote. On day 24, Cirie and Stephen decided to flip and vote with Tyson and Erik to eliminate season 1 veteran and friend, Ciera. But at tribal council, Abi Maria played her idol on Ciera, thus cancelling Cirie's vote and sending Michele to Redemption Island. At the final 7, Cirie then joined an alliance with Ciera, Abi Maria, and Kelly to eliminate the rest of the Newbies and Stephen. On day 26 Cirie found Panay's idol and when Tyson once again won immunity on day 27, the alliance's target switched to Erik, and he was voted out. At the final 6, Kelly won individual immunity, thus giving the alliance an oppurtunity to take out Tyson, which they did successfully. At the final 5, Abi Maria, Kelly, and Ciera decided to take out Stephen. Knowing the plan and knowing that this was the last time that she could play her idol, Cirie played her idol on Stephen, thus negating the 3 votes against him, but also causing a tie in the votes between herself and Kelly. At the revote, Cirie was sent to Redemption Island with 2 votes. At the final Redemption Truel of the season, Cirie was the first person to fall out of the challenge, thus eliminating her for good, and making her the 4th member of the jury. Voting History Trivia * Cirie is the first person to successfully play an idol. ** She did this in both season's 1 and 2. ** She did this 3 times. *** Though the last time, her idol play led to her downfall. * Cirie had the most votes in both seasons she competed in. ** In LS1 she received 16 votes. ** In LS2 she received 17 votes.